Sealing Troubles
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: W-What just happened? All she remembered was finding a book and next thing she knows, she's in the desert behind a multitude of youkai! Nothing can get worse, right? Wrong! "Hey Old lady, why the hell did you have to go and turn me into a freaking girl and seal my damn memories!" Join in the adventures of the Sanzo Party and Hokuto Kazuho, formally, a girl! T for Kazuho's mouth


Ashi:-Evil grin- Ohaiyo minna!

Aschlyn: I don't like that look on your face, Daniel.

Ashi: First of all, don't call me by my alternate world name. Second, I've got a new fan-fiction idea! -Pulls out a bag with somebody in it-

Aschlyn: Uh...Who is that?

Ashi: You'll see. Now, say the disclaimer.

Aschlyn: DeathhunterAshi does not own Saiyuki, but she apparently owns whatever, or whoever is in that bag. Enjoy.

?: MFFFFFF!

* * *

Everything was going to be fine. That's what she thought and said. That's what she hoped. Apparently mercy and whoever up there seems to hate her with a passion, 'cause this wasn't planned!

"W-What the hell? What's going on?" A brown-haired girl said as her glasses slipped and she stared at her surroundings.

For some strange reason, she was in a desert, somewhere, and she doesn't know where. All she knows is that there are demons, better known as Youkai, in the clearing.

_'One word, shit.'_ She thought in a male voice, she always wondered why she had a male voice in her head, but she never asked.

"Okay. Desert? Check. Youkai? Double Check. Four seemingly hot (in fangirls opinions) guys fighting these Youkai? Err..." She said and out of nowhere, four guys jumped out of a jeep, which turned back into a dragon) and pulled their weapons out.

_'Ah, there they are. Well fuck! Looks like I somehow ended up in the Saiyuki world! Isn't this just fan-fucking-tastic! Way to make things cliché, Hakuma!'_ The girl, Hakuma yelled in her mind (still in the male voice) and yelped as she heard gunshots.

"Give us the scroll Sanzo Party!" One of the (stupid) demons yelled as he ran forward to attack him, but got a kick to the face and a bullet to the head, courtesy of one Genjyou Sanzo.

"Well, that was stupid on their part. You'd think they'd get smarter." She heard the redhead, Sha Gojyo said as he slashed through them with his Shakojou.

"Well, you know the saying, stupid is as stupid does." The brown-haired man, Cho Hakkai said as he used an energy burst on several of the Youkai.

_'Wow, didn't think he'd know that saying. Anyway, I need to find out someway outta here!'_ Hakuma thought as he turned around, and saw one of the Youkai grinning down over her.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me!" She started but was then grabbed by one of them.

"Hey Sanzo Party! Give us the scroll or this girl dies!" The Youkai said proudly holding her captive shouted as Hakuma glared at the Youkai from under her glasses.

_'Oh hell no. This has happened too damn much and is fucking cliché! That's it; I'm taking this into my own hands!'_ Hakuma started and grabbed a hunting knife out of her hoodie and prepared to stab the Youkai.

"Well well, I didn't expect them to nab such a cute chick as a hostage. Looks like they have balls after all." Gojyo said as he began to grin.

"Gojyo, much you always think with your lower body part?" Hakkai said while sighing.

"Hey Sanzo, I'm hungry! And what's with that guy anyway? He's blocking the way!" The shorter chestnut haired boy, Son Goku said while holding onto Nyobo.

Sanzo stayed silent, but all the more irritated as he saw the girl shake in the Youkai's hands.

"...the fuck off me." They heard the girl say and looked as her glasses slid off her face and revealed pissed off green eyes.

"Huh, what'd you say?" The Youkai said as he looked down at Hakuma.

"I said GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Hakuma yelled as she pulled the knife out of her hoodie and stabbed the Youkai in its most private place, the family jewels.

Everyone grew silent as the Youkai emitted a high-pitched scream of pure agony while letting go of Hakuma and setting her free.

"Take that you stupid bastard!" Hakuma yelled as he kicked him up into the air and threw the knife at his heart, instantly killing it.

"Holy crap, this chick's insane!" Gojyo said as she pulled the knife out of the dead carcass and picked up her glasses, removing her hoodie to reveal a black tank top.

"You bastards picked the wrong girl to mess with." Hakuma yelled out as she prepared herself to go up against the Youkai on her own.

Then, she felt time stop. Something didn't feel right to her...Hakuma turned around and saw her mother smirking at her.

"So, you actually found the book huh? I didn't think you'd find it until much much later. I guess that seal on your chest helped you, cheater." She said while grinning at her daughter.

"Old lady! You'd planned this didn't you? No wonder I felt that bad vibe!" She yelled out when she figured out time temporarily stopped for them.

It's not complicated when your mother is a Time Witch after all.

"Well of course! Who do you think sealed all of your memories after all?" Hakuma's mother said as her deep purple hair shifted a little.

"What the hell do you mean you-"

"Anyway, since you're here already, I might as well give you your real body back. Well, that and your memories, my dear Kazuho-Kun." She said while cutting off Hakuma and pointing at the supposed seal next to her heart, causing a pulse to go through her body.

"D-Damn it…..What the hell are you doing to me….damn old lady!" Hakuma yelled out as she held her head and time began to wing again.

"What the-? What just happened?" Goku asked as he looked around with a confused expression on his face.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with that girl over there." Hakkai said as said girl fell to the ground, passed out.

* * *

"Ugh…What happened? I feel like someone punched me off a cliff." A boy with blue hair and yellow eyes groaned as he got up.

'_Wait a minute, why do I sound the same as when I'm talking in my mind?' _He thought as he got up and stumbled to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Why does everything seem a little bit smaller to me now?" He said to himself and looked up into the mirror.

What he saw made his blood run extremely cold; Instead of a nineteen year old girl with long brown hair and green eyes; there was a tall nineteen year old **BOY** with yellow eyes, lean muscular figure, staring back in the mirror.

At that time Kyosuke Hakuma, former girl, screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME!" She, no, HE yelled as he ran out of the bathroom and clutched at his head.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Hakkai yelled while opening the door to make sure nothing happened.

"Did something happen? Well hell fucking yes! I just now found out that that old lady turned me into a fucking GIRL and locked my memories away, only for me to find out and turn back into the nineteen year old MALE I'm SUPPOSED TO BE!" Hakuma yelled while grabbing and shaking Hakkai.

"Shut the hell up! Can't you see that some of us are trying to sleep?" Sanzo yelled while brandishing his gun and shooting at the two.

"Geeze, what's with all the noise huh?" Goku said while yawning and walking out of the bedroom he was sharing with Gojyo.

"Well apparently, it seems that Hakuma is up now. And also that she somehow turned into a male." Hakkai said as said bluenette stopped shaking him and glared instead.

"Wait a minute; how the hell-heck do you know my name?" Hakuma said but then thought back to his memories for a minute

(Slight flashback)

"_Mama, why do I have to have this stupid seal on me?" A young boy who looked to be about six with blue hair said to his mother who was busy painting a seal onto her son's chest._

"_My silly little Kazuho, I'm doing this so that you won't be in anymore danger because of me. This special seal with seal away your memories of your father and your life as a boy. But don't worry, once you turn nineteen, you'll be able to get your memories back okay?" His mother said as she finished the seal and it began to glow._

"_Go to sleep, Hokuto Kazuho and awaken, Kyosuke Hakuma." She said as he fell asleep and his physique turned more slender and his hair turned from blue to brunette. _

_(End of flashback)_

"_Oh, that's why I couldn't remember. The old lady put that seal on me." _ He thought as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oy, I asked you a question; where the hell did you come from, brat?" Sanzo said as Kazuho's eye twitched and prevented himself from making a fatal mistake.

"First of all, my name is Hokutou. Hokuto Kazuho, and I prefer it if you didn't point your damn gun in my face." Kazuho said with an irritated look on his face.

"Whoa, is that the same kid from yesterday? Last time I checked, I could've sworn he was a girl." Gojyo said with a surprised, but smug look on his face.

"Yes, it is. Apparently my old lady, May Lee, put a freaking seal on me when I was six. Not that it matters now that it's broken." Kazuho said while closing his eyes.

'_Quoting from Nara Shikamaru, this is so troublesome.' _He thought to himself as he walked back into the room, closing the door.

"This is too much in one day…How the hell am I supposed to adjust to something like this?"

* * *

Ashi: Well, that's it for chapter 1! How'd you like the main character?

Aschlyn: That was sort of cruel, you know that?

Ashi: Well, I had to if I wanted the story to progress in the right way. Oh! By the way, this is starting basically from Saiyuki Reload, but I might set it for the original Saiyuki so that we can have the Homura filler Arc.

Kazuho: Did you HAVE to keep me in that bag though? I could barely breathe!

Ashi: Sorry about that, you wouldn't stop moving, so I had to.

Aschlyn: -Right…- Buy why the Homura filler Arc?

Ashi: 'cause Homura was one of the best Kick-ass characters in the original Saiyuki before they decided to kill him off!

Aschlyn:-Rolls eyes- Anyway, that's all folks, hope you enjoyed chapter 1. See you again, soon!

Ashi: Oh right, before I forget, Hokuto Kazuho means 'North Star, One step' or One step to the North Star.


End file.
